Délire journalistique
by Ariane
Summary: Mais pourquoi ce maudit journal l'a prit comme cible? J'aime ma petite vie tranquille. Yaoi Royed. Bonne lecture


Une petite OS du à un Fanart du Central-time sur le mariage de Mustang et d'Edward que j'ai trouvé sur le net et de mauvaises lectures féminines^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Edward rentrait tranquillement chez lui après avoir passé toute la journée à pourchasser une horde de brigand à la petite semaine qui s'amusait à faire du vol à la tire chez les petits commerçants de Central. Ses journées étaient d'un cliché monumental et pourtant il s'en accommodait bien. Enfin il voyait la maison et pensait surtout à la douche bien chaude qu'il allait pouvoir prendre. Les douches de la caserne, très peu pour lui, non pas qu'il était pudique loin de là mais il aimait prendre ses aises dans la salle de bains et passer des longues minutes sous l'eau bouillante. Hors en plein travail, il se voyait mal justifier au lieutenant Hawkeye un retard d'une demi-heure juste pour profiter de la saveur de l'eau chaude.

Poussant la porte, il fut assez surpris de voir son grand noiraud préféré allongé sur le sofa une revue féminine dans les mains. Plongé dans sa lecture Roy n'avait même pas sourcillé au bruit d'ouverture de la porte.  
_Je m'en rappellerais à l'avenir_pensa Edward qui trouvait complètement fou qu'un article de ces revues de midinette arrive à mettre son amant dans un tel état de transe qu'il aurait laissé entrer n'importe qui. Même un cambrioleur, pire encore un extrémiste ou un tueur à gage !

Il s'approcha doucement sans faire trop de bruit afin de voir quel était l'objet des fantasmes de son cher colonel. Ils avaient beau être ensemble depuis un an et demi, Edward n'oubliait jamais qu'il ne pouvait pas apporter toute la satisfaction d'une femme à son chéri. Leur histoire avait commencé de façon si banale, comme un couple normal. Ils étaient partis en mission dans l'Est. Les autres s'amusaient à boire et à discuter mais Edward préférait s'isoler dans le plaisir de lire un bon livre au calme. Mustang ne le voyant plus s'était inquiété et cette nuit là, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le lit du blondinet à assouvir des désirs inavoués depuis des années. Mais Edward ne se sentait pas à la hauteur vis-à-vis des penchants de Mustang. Il avait même donné l'autorisation à Roy d'avoir des maitresses s'il le désirait. Après tout on ne change pas d'orientation sexuelle sur un coup de tête. Roy fut étonné et en réponse il demanda à son petit blond de venir vivre avec lui pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux. Edward, malgré tout vivait toujours au jour le jour, refusant de s'attacher entièrement à cet homme qu'il aimait vraiment du plus profond de son cœur.

- Je me demande bien ce que tu trouves d'attirant chez moi lâcha Edward en montant les escaliers vers la douche libératrice.

Il grimpa quelques marches quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui.  
Mustang, d'un air amusé commença à lire tout haut ce qui se trouvait dans le magasine.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, le jeune fullmétal alchimiste à vraiment tout pour plaire mesdemoiselles, ne me dites pas que vous ne rêveriez pas de passer un moment agréable avec ce jeune homme à la peau halée et au regard d'or. Ce jeune homme, séducteur sans le savoir nous fait retomber en enfance par ses longs cheveux dorés. Laquelle d'entre nous n'aimerait pas pouvoir brosser et coiffer cette longue chevelure douce et soyeuse...

Mustang se stoppa deux secondes, regarda son amant avec espièglerie puis reprit le court de sa lecture.

- Edward Elric possède vraiment beaucoup de qualités. Non seulement il possède une intelligence hors du commun en devenant le plus jeune alchimiste d'état de notre belle Amestris mais en plus, sa carrure d'athlète nous fait fondre. Il est plaisant en été de pouvoir apercevoir l'ombre de ses muscles bien dessinés sous son débard.. Mais rend moi ce magazine bon sang tonna Mustang !

Edward était descendu les quelques marches entendant la suite de l'article et avait arraché la revue des mains du corbeau de flamme. Il reprit le magasine depuis le début afin de lire la table des matières. Avec effroi il put y lire, « le célibataire le plus en vue de tout central, nous avons nommé le jeune alchimiste Edward Elric ».

- Mais mais mais balbutia le blond, j'ai jamais demandé qu'on écrive ces horreurs sur moi, et en plus je ne suis pas célibataire. Ce sont des malades ces journalistes de pacotille.

Roy était mort de rire, il attrapa Edward pour le serrer dans ses bras et continua.

- C'est vendeur d'indiquer que tu es célibataire, cela se vendrait beaucoup moins bien si on disait Edward Elric, l'homosexuel en vue de Central, quoique, ça sonne pas mal non plus mais les pauvres jeunes femmes ne pourraient plus fantasmer sur toi sauf pour essayer de te remettre sur le doit chemin, lui balança Mustang un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Edward boudait, non seulement Roy se fichait de lui, mais en plus dans l'article il y avait une photo de lui en chemise blanche à manche courte, le col ouvert sur trois boutons. A se demander comment ils avaient eu cette photo. En public il gardait l'habitude de se cacher par des vêtements à longues manches. Hors cette photo avait été prise à Resembool pendant la semaine de vacance qu'il s'était accordée pour rendre visite à son frère et Winry.

- Tu sais, c'est très courant que les célébrités de la ville soient mises en valeur dans ce genre de revue. Je pourrais te montrer les dizaines d'articles dans lesquels j'apparais et ils n'étaient pas toujours très flatteurs. Puis si c'est le mot célibataire qui te gène, je te l'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait se dévoiler au grand jour. C'est toi qui désires te faire passer pour mon colocataire plutôt que pour mon amant.

- Je ne tiens pas à te faire perdre ta place par ma faute ! Nous en avons déjà parlé et ce sujet est clos. Seuls nos proches sont au courant, c'est parfait comme cela.

Mustang l'embrassa tendrement pour le rassurer et lui susurra qu'il ne fallait pas se tracasser pour cela. Et qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il existe toujours une part de vérité dans ces écrits. Edward devait l'accepter qu'il était bel homme même s'il pensait le contraire.

Roy se leva et entraina son blond dans la douche afin de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le jeune alchimiste. Il en profita pour laver les cheveux de son éphèbe blond. Edward le regarda d'un air curieux.

- Je n'ai pas droit de retomber en enfance en lavant tes cheveux comme ceux d'une poupée pouffa mustang ?

- Je préfère que tu me les laves comme un amant éperdu d'amour pour moi qui désire me faire ressentir des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Car c'est toujours ce que je ressens quand tu prends soin de moi, lui sourit Edward.

La douche fut longue, Mustang prenait un plaisir de cajoler Edward en le caressant, l'embrassant et le lavant tendrement. Ils furent obligés de couper court une fois le ballon d'eau chaude vide et se précipitèrent dans la chambre afin de continuer leurs petits plaisirs intimes. Ils ne dormirent que très peu, profitant du temps pour des câlins, des caresses et des mots d'amour.

* * *

Une bonne semaine s'était écoulée depuis la parution de l'article et la vie avait repris son court normal. Sauf que ce lundi matin là, Edward se demandait au QG, pourquoi toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées dans la rue se retournaient de la sorte sur lui. Il se souvenait de l'article mais bon, il datait d'une semaine, les gens avaient du passer à autre chose. Une inconnue dans la rue lui avait demandé sa couleur préférée, une secrétaire lui proposa de lui cuisiner une tarte aux pommes maison et une standardiste lui avait noté son numéro de téléphone sur le poignet. Ça prenait des proportions plus que douteuses au gout du jeune alchimiste qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose, sa tranquillité.

Arrivé à destination, Il poussa la porte du bureau général de la team Mustang et salua ses collègues et amis. Enfin des gens qui agissaient normalement avec lui. Il dut comme à son habitude réparer la radio de Fuery qui connaissait pas mal de déboire d'un point de vue électronique et salua Falman et Breda qui corrigeaient les fautes d'orthographe de la paperasse du Colonel.

- Je suis venu rendre les rapports de mes deux dernières missions, lança le fullmétal à l'intention du lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Profites-en pour réveiller le colonel s'il dort sur ses papiers, lui demanda la jeune femme. Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, tes baisers ont plus de poids à ce niveau que mes Berettas soupira t'elle. Mais avant j'aurais besoin de toi pour m'aider à porter ses caisses aux archives.

- Aucun problème, je vous suis lieutenant lui sourit l'ainé des Elric.

Edward était déjà sorti de la pièce quand la porte du bureau du colonel s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Havoc et Alphonse. Les trois hommes avaient l'air satisfaits et contents de leur collaboration. Ils se serrèrent la main d'une façon franche avant de prendre congé chacun de leur coté.

Une heure de classement plus tard, Edward ouvrit enfin la porte du bureau de son cher colonel pour lui remettre ses romans fleuves. L'alchimiste était reconnu pour ne jamais laisser le moindre détail aux oubliettes quand il rédigeait ses rapports de mission. En plus cela amusait Edward car il savait très bien que Mustang détestait classer les dossiers. Il était loin le temps où l'alchimiste de flamme se battait sur le terrain. Mais ce dernier avait voulu du galon, les responsabilités allaient de pair, tant pis s'il n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences avant.

_J'aurais été à la place de Bradley, c'est pas la Flamme que je lui aurait donné comme surnom mais la Flemme_ pensa Edward voyant Roy endormi sur ses dossiers à 10h15 du matin.  
Il se pencha doucement vers son oreille et susurra.

- Roy, Royyyyyyy il faut te réveiller sinon le lieutenant va débarquer pour te trucider. Allez stupide colonel !

Le noiraud ne bougea pas d'un poil. Edward soupira tout en regardant la beauté du visage de son amant. _Rhaa_ pensa Edward, _comment cet homme qui possède autant de charisme et de charme peut aimer un petit imbécile d'alchimiste imparfait comme moi._Repensant aux paroles d'Hawkeye, il embrassa tendrement son amour pour le réveiller. Le noiraud ouvrit les yeux et se releva laissant apparaitre sous son bras la nouvelle édition de la revue de l'autre jour. En gros titre sur la couverture on pouvait y lire « les 10 façons de séduire le fullmétal alchimiste »

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla Edward dans tout le bureau en arrachant le magazine de sous le bras de son amant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je me retrouve avec un numéro de téléphone à moitié effacé sur le poignet et les questions débiles que m'ont posées certaines femmes ce matin. Je vais les trainer en justice pour harcèlement sur un alchimiste d'état et membre de l'armée !

Mustang souriait en lui-même mais il s'efforçait de garder son sérieux devant Edward.

- Reste zen, ils vont finir par se lasser et trouver une autre cible. C'est juste la clé de ton succès, c'est tout. Tu as quand même sauvé la vie de milliers de personnes et tu as réussi à ramener Alphonse parmi nous en chair et en os. Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir réalisé de tels exploits. Tu es un sujet très attirant.

Mustang avait prononcé le dernier mot attirant d'une façon sensuelle et grave comme quand il lui susurrait des mots doux quand ils faisaient l'amour. D'ailleurs il se demandait ce que cela ferait de prendre Edward là maintenant tout de suite sur son bureau mais il se ravisa voyant la colère dans les yeux couleurs soleil de son bien aimé.

- Peut être qu'on arrêterait de parler de moi si les gens évitaient d'acheter ce genre de bêtises ! D'ailleurs comment se fait il qu'il ait un exemplaire sur ton bureau ? demanda Edward. Tu participes à leur sale tour et tu me considères comme un morceau de viande qu'on exhibe dans une vitrine !

- Edward, reprend toi un peu s'il te plait. T'ais-je déjà considéré comme n'étant qu'une vulgaire passade pour moi ? Si j'ai acheté la revue c'était tout simplement parce que moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi et que je veux savoir comment je dois faire pour te séduire et pour que tu prennes enfin confiance en toi mon amour. Il y a toujours une part de vérité dans ces magasines, une part de ton jardin secret peut être.

Tout en disant ces mots, Mustang s'était levé et avait prit dans ses bras le jeune blond. Il releva délicatement le menton de l'alchimiste de métal afin de l'embrasser avec passion. Leurs langues jouaient délicatement l'une avec l'autre et Roy en profitait pour défaire les longs cheveux soyeux d'Edward. Il aimait les voir libres pour pouvoir jouer avec ces splendides boucles couleurs des blés.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans une étreinte chaleureuse avant que le colonel ne lui donne congé.

- Je veux que tu files te chercher une tenue pour la réception de ce soir. Je suis certain qu'avec tout ce remue ménage, tu as oublié que c'était aujourd'hui qu'on me nomme Général de Brigade.

- Absolument pas, je n'ai pas oublié, mais c'est vrai j'ai encore rien acheté. Lui répondit Edward tout penaud. J'ai eu pas mal de missions à faire ces derniers temps et pas vraiment le temps de passer faire les magasins.

- Je veux que tu sois chic et élégant. Regarde déjà les efforts que tu as faits ces dernières années. Exit le manteau rouge et le costume en cuir noir. Tu portes d'autres couleurs tout aussi chaudes tel le chocolat, le taupe, le bleu, ...Tu commences à te laisser aller malgré ta jambe bionique. Fais-moi honneur. Va donc à ce magasin, tu trouveras ton bonheur, je peux t'assurer que tu trouveras l'ensemble parfait pour ce soir.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Mon colonel dit il avec une voix mielleuse, mais n'oubliez pas que je ne serai que votre garde du corps et non votre amant à cette réception.

_On verra bien_ pensa Mustang. _J'espère vraiment que tu seras plus que cela Edward et surtout que tu prennes enfin confiance en toi._  
Quand il retourna à son bureau, il vit que la revue avait disparu, Edward avait du la prendre pour la lire. Roy souriait malgré lui, son stylo dans la main, mais très loin de ses dossiers.

* * *

Edward s'était planqué dans la bibliothèque du QG avant d'aller faire ses achats afin de lire les inepties le concernant. Parcourant l'article il dut se mettre à l'évidence que certaines des propositions n'étaient pas sans fondement. Il aimait parler d'alchimie, et adorait la tarte aux pommes. Il fut même prit d'un fou rire que le point parlant qu'il ne fallait jamais se moquer de sa taille. Il avait grandi depuis le retour d'Alphonse mais son petit frère gardait quand même quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Il replia la revue qu'il mit dans son sac et commença à flâner dans le piétonnier de central, là où se trouvaient toutes les bonnes adresses point de vue magasins.

Faire les boutiques, c'est une activité amusante en temps normal quand on apprécie faire du shopping mais Edward Elric voyait cela sous un autre œil. De 1 : il détestait faire les magasins autres que les librairies et boutiques aux objets rares et anciens de 2 : il n'aimait pas dépenser son argent pour des vêtements de 3 : il ne supportait vraiment plus d'être aguiché par toutes ses femmes en chaleur qui essayaient de lui demander un rendez vous galant.  
Il entra donc dans un premier magasin, chapelier de son état, où il ressortit une casquette visée sur la tête couvrant ses longs cheveux de manière à dissimuler son identité.  
_J'ai vraiment intérêt à me méfier car celle qui a écrit l'article en connait un rayon sur moi_ pensa Edward après se souvenir des soi-disant 10 façons pour le séduire. _Elle fait peut être partie de mon entourage sans que je ne le sache. Pffff_et il soupira.

Il avait reprit l'adresse du tailleur que lui avait conseillé Roy et découvrit une boutique grand luxe à laquelle il n'avait jamais prêté attention.  
Un vendeur vint lui ouvrir la porte et demanda s'il était bien Edward Elric.

- Ecoutez si c'est pour un rendez vous galant pour votre sœur, votre cousine ou n'importe qui d'autre, je ne suis pas intéressé tonna le jeune alchimiste.

- Le colonel Mustang m'a contacté pour me prévenir de votre arrivée et je n'ai ni cousine ni sœur pouffa l'homme.

Edward rouge de honte s'excusa et montra le magasine au vendeur qui trouvait l'article plutôt flatteur.

- Vous devriez être fier de voir que les gens s'intéressent à vous Monsieur Elric. Vous êtes en plus le type d'homme qui peut se permettre de tout porter d'un point de vue vestimentaire. Et puis à votre âge, vous devriez avoir une petite amie, c'est bien normal.

_Une petite amie, j'en ai déjà une et c'est un petit ami d'abord_ pensa Edward. _Et puis je me passerais bien de toute cette publicité inutile qui me fait perdre mon temps._

Le tailleur s'éclipsa dans sa réserve et revint avec cinq smokings et leurs accessoires afin de faire essayer le jeune homme. Ed tomba bêtement sur une des étiquettes de prix, gloussa voyant le nombre de zéro après le premier chiffre, mais le vendeur lui arracha des mains.

- Monsieur Mustang a fait mettre cet achat sur son compte, c'est un de nos meilleurs clients, nous ne lui refusons rien.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi sa garde robe est si variée de splendides tenues, je me demande comment bien gagne un colonel pour pouvoir se payer un tel luxe_ se demandait Edward. _Mais bon, il sait se mettre en valeur et c'est ça me plait tellement chez lui quand il est habillé de façon si class et sexy.._

Après trois longues heures d'essayages, de retouches, de choix entre cravate, nœud papillon et lavallière et ce jusqu'au ruban qui lui servirait de catogan, Edward était enfin ressorti avec la tenue pour la soirée. Il se faufilait dans les rues sombres pour rejoindre sa maison afin de ne pas attirer la foule. Chose perdue, à chaque fois qu'une jeune femme le croisait, elle l'arrêtait pour le complimenter et pour en savoir plus sur lui.

Courant comme un dératé pour éviter un groupe de jeune femme qui lui avait fait signe de venir se joindre à elle, il s'enferma à double tour dans sa maison. Il se prépara un bon bain extrêmement chaud dans lequel il bulla pendant deux heures remettant régulièrement de l'eau chaude et du bain moussant.

- C'est donc là que tu te trouvais lui dit Roy en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain ? Dépêche toi, il est bientôt 17 heures. Et j'aimerais pouvoir prendre une douche avant de m'habiller.

Il emmitoufla Edward dans une grande serviette chaude et le sécha tendrement. Voir le corps de son amant nu comme au premier jour lui fit avoir quelques sueurs froides. Il se déshabilla après avoir fermé la porte de la salle de bain à clé et commença quelques caresses plus intimes avec son ange blond. Il le fit sien sous la douche parsemant son corps de baisers en l'embrassant avec fougue.  
Edward se disait qu'il aimait faire l'amour avec cet homme. Tout n'était que sensualité et passion quand il s'agissait de Roy. Et jamais il ne regrettait de lui avoir offert sa virginité. Il savait que si par malheur tout devrait s'arrêter avec lui, plus jamais il ne referait sa vie. C'était bien simple, il avait déjà tout prévu. Il s'engagerait comme volontaire dans une mission à haut risque espérant soit se faire muter définitivement hors de Central, soit disparaitre totalement de ce monde qui n'aurait plus de valeur à ces yeux. Il espérait simplement ne jamais arriver à de tels extrêmes.

Il profita que la chambre soit libre pour se changer afin de faire la surprise à Roy sur l'achat de sa tenue. Le colonel lui avait payé ses vêtements mais il ne savait pas du tout à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Mustang fut épaté par la tenue de son amant. Edward était très chic sans pour autant ressembler à un de ces pingouins de cérémonie. Il avait même osé une petite touche de couleur par sa chemise de couleur bordeaux.

- Tu es parfait, en tout point lui susurra Mustang.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu notée dans les 10 leçons pour me séduire l'achat d'un smoking sur mesure ? Car là tu as fait très fort, quand j'ai vu le prix et que le vendeur m'a empêché de payer, je fus assez ému de ce cadeau.  
- Je t'aime, c'est la seule chose que tu dois savoir et j'aime te faire des cadeaux. Cela te va comme raison ?

Edward lui sourit de plus belle. Ils profitèrent de quelques minutes de tranquillité avant qu'Havoc ne sonne à leur porte pour les conduire sur le lieu de la fête.

- Boss vous êtes splendide, vous devriez vous habiller plus souvent de façon élégante, cela fait ressortir vos grands yeux dorés.

Edward se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et n'osa prononcer une seule parole durant tout le trajet. Mustang lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de déshabiller le blond du regard. Il espérait que son plan fonctionnerait afin d'offrir à son ange blond un bonheur parfait.

* * *

Une foule monstre était présente pour la nouvelle nomination. Edward se tenait trois pas derrière le colonel comme il le faisait toujours pendant les sorties officielles. Havoc l'avait entrainé aux techniques de désarmement à l'arme blanche et lui avait offert un holster spécial pour les couteaux qu'Edward portait sur lui quand il travaillait en tant que garde du corps.  
Alphonse et Winry était bien entendue de la partie. Winry fit de grand signe à Edward pour le faire venir.  
- Comment vont mon frère et ma belle sœur préférée demanda Edward en faisant le baise main à la jeune Rockbell.

Alphonse et Winry étaient mariés depuis peu de temps et avec l'atelier de la jeune femme à Rushvalley, il était difficile pour elle de venir à central régulièrement. Pourtant Edward avait acheté une petite boutique à Central espérant un jour faire craquer la blonde. Non seulement parce qu'il avait envie de passer du temps avec eux, mais en plus les trajets seraient moins fastidieux pour les révisions de sa mécagreffe.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander lui répondit Alphonse en lui montrant le groupe de jeune femme qui observaient l'ainé Elric avec insistance depuis déjà quelques minutes.

- Ne m'en parles pas, je vis un cauchemar depuis qu'une idiote de journaliste a publié des articles me concernant moi et ma vie privée. Moi qui pensais les éviter, c'est raté.

- En parlant d'articles, tu as vu le dernier dans le central-news, ils ont fait le top 10 des célibataires les plus sexys de central et tu arrives second. Le premier étant l'indétrônable Roy Mustang. Riait Alphonse.

- Roy n'est pas célibataire gronda Edward dans ses dents juste pour qu'Alphonse et Winry l'entendent, pas plus que moi !

Edward évitait du regard le groupe de harpie qui lui faisait des signes d'approcher et cherchait une échappatoire à cette foule. Une simple sortie vers l'extérieur de la salle pour reprendre ses esprits. Malheureusement le généralissime Grumman était monté sur l'estrade pour remettre le nouvel uniforme et les décorations au Colonel Mustang le faisant passer général de brigade.  
Il sentit qu'une jeune femme lui pinçait les fesses mais quand il se retourna, il ne trouva pas la coupable.  
_  
_  
_Je dois rester zen, c'est la soirée de Roy_ pensa Edward pendant que Grumman faisait tout un discours sur les qualités de l'homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux onyx. Ensuite il laissa la parole au nouveau gradé  
Mustang avait de l'émotion dans sa voix, chose plutôt étonnant pour cet homme toujours si sur de lui. Mais bon une promotion ce n'est pas rien.

- Un grand merci à tous d'être venu à cette soirée et au Généralissime Grumman pour sa confiance. J'espère être à la hauteur de mes nouvelles fonctions et je sais que mes hommes me suivront toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des promesses que je ne tiendrai pas, alors la seule chose que j'ai envie de vous dire, c'est que je reste fidèle à mon but. Je suis dans l'armée pour aider mon pays et le servir, et je le ferai jusque la fin de mes jours. Sans les lieutenants Havoc et Hawkeye, le sergent chef Fuery, l'adjudant Falman, le sous lieutenant Breda et l'alchimiste Fullmétal, je ne serai pas là parmi vous pour célébrer cette promotion, alors si il y a des gens à féliciter, je pense qu'on devrait les mettre à l'honneur eux aussi.

Edward, son frère, Winry et toute la team Mustang applaudirent à tout rompre. Ed profita de ce moment de confusion pour s'enfuir d'un nouveau groupe de harpie qui le pourchassait pour avoir son numéro de téléphone. Dehors, il profitait de la belle soirée et des étoiles. Il aimait se perdre dans la contemplation du ciel quand son esprit vagabondait trop.

Roy s'approcha de lui et posa la main son épaule, ce qui fit trembler de peur le jeune alchimiste. Ce n'était pas vrai que même dehors, il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix. Il reprit sa respiration voyant qu'il s'agissait de son amant. Ce dernier s'était changé et portait désormais l'uniforme noir d'apparat du Général de brigade avec les décorations qui allaient avec. Edward se laissa tomber dans ses bras, fatigué et vidé.

- Je n'en peux plus Roy, aide-moi je t'en prie, je sens que je vais m'effondrer si ces femmes continuent à me harceler. Tu dois bien avoir une idée sur la question. Un parfum répulsif, des paroles blessantes que tu balançais à tes conquêtes d'un soir, n'importe quoi, dit le jeune blond laissant couler des larmes sur ses joues.

Edward se sentait harcelé et vidé de l'intérieur. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il devait être mignon sans quoi toutes ces femmes ne lui tournerait pas autour, mais il n'en pouvait plus de se cacher.

- Viens avec moi à l'intérieur et aie confiance en moi lui demanda le corbeau de flamme.

Edward ne pouvait qu'accepter, après tout il était dans une telle impasse que toutes les solutions étaient bonne à prendre. Il fut surpris de voir son Général remonter sur l'estrade.

Mustang regarda après son ange blond dans la foule et le regarda droit dans les yeux

- J'aimerais profiter d'être ici pour faire quelque chose d'un peu spécial. J'ai demandé son accord au Généralissime Grumman qui a accepté de m'aider pour cette requête.

Il fit venir Edward a ses cotés qui refusait catégoriquement. Alphonse fut obligé de le pousser pour qu'il rejoigne Roy. Havoc s'avança lui aussi et tendit à Roy l'écrin noir qu'il avait en sa possession. Écrin noir que lui avait remis Mustang lors de leur entrevue avec Alphonse.

Il posa un genou à terre et ouvrit l'écrin qui dévoila un anneau d'or blanc gravé d'une salamandre incrustée de petit rubis. Edward resta bouche bée devant le bijou comprenant trop bien ce que cela signifiait.

- Edward Elric, veux tu m'épouser ? lui demanda Roy suffisamment haut et fort pour que toutes les femmes de la salle l'entendent.

Edward le regarda et se pencha à son oreille pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête. Mustang hocha la tête pour dire non et Edward, les joues rosies par l'émotion, répondit un énorme « **OUI **» avant d'embrasser son amant devant tout le monde. Mustang prit la main d'Edward afin de lui passer l'anneau, symbole de leur nouvelle relation.

Winry se tourna vers son mari. Elle trouvait vraiment que ces articles dans la revue que publiait Rebecca, la meilleure amie d'Havoc étaient une excellente idée pour faire tomber les barrières de protection qu'Edward mettait autour de lui afin que personne ne puisse vraiment connaitre le fond de ses sentiments.  
Alphonse était entrain de repenser cette idée saugrenue qu'avait eu Roy pour donner confiance à son frère.

L'article sur les dix célibataires en vue de Central avait fait mouche, article peaufiné par les trois hommes dans le bureau de Mustang avant qu'Havoc ne reçoive la fameuse bague de fiançailles qu'il avait caché chez lui jusqu'à ce jour. Heureusement qu'Edward ne savait pas qui étaient les auteurs de ces articles à midinettes sinon les trois hommes auraient certainement passé un sale quart d'heure. Mais Alphonse était heureux que le plan ait fonctionné. Dire qu'il avait fallu ce stratagème pour convaincre une tête de mule comme Edward que de 1 : il était beau garçon et de 2 qu'il devait se laisser aller à ses sentiments et non les cacher et de 3 : d'aider Roy à faire sa demande en mariage.

Edward resta collé toute la soirée à Roy devant des femmes morte de jalousie. Les soit disant deux célibataires en vue de central vivaient une splendide histoire d'amour l'un avec l'autre. Edward pouffa de rire entendant que des jeunes hommes aussi beaux ne pouvaient qu'être de l'autre bord et que c'était une énorme perte pour les femmes de la ville.

- Moi qui pensais que tu avais besoin d'une femme pour vivre murmura doucement Edward à l'oreille de Roy pendant qu'ils entamaient une valse.

- Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose dans ma vie, ton amour c'est tout. Au fait tu as déjà une idée pour la date du mariage ? une envie quelconque ? lui demanda son fiancé ?

- Pourquoi pas le 3 octobre ? C'est le jour où j'ai laissé ma vie à Resembool pour la lier à celle de l'armée, alors pourquoi ne pas unir nos vis en cette date qui m'a déjà beaucoup apportée. Cela nous laisse un peu plus de deux mois pour tout préparer.

- C'est une excellente idée lui susurra Mustang avant de l'embrasser pour approuver son choix.

La soirée se termina bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait commencé. Alphonse eu même l'honneur d'être demandé comme témoin par Edward tandis qu'Havoc fut choisit par Mustang. Winry demanda pour s'occuper des décorations de la salle tandis que Breda voulait s'occuper des menus. Bref, la fin de soirée se résumait sur des longues conversations sur le prochain mariage à venir, le mariage du siècle selon les amis du couple, « Le mariage du Général de brigade ».

* * *

Un article de magasine était encadré et trônait désormais depuis 3 ans au mur dans la maison des Mustang. Il s'agissait de celui du mariage d'Edward et de Roy. Rebecca avaient eu envie de leur faire une petite surprise et leur offrir un souvenir original de cette célébration.

Cette journée resterait gravée dans les annales de l'armée. Le généralissime Grumman avait tenu lui-même à endosser le rôle de l'officiant. Il avait toujours eu une énorme sympathie pour Mustang. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps dans les quartiers de l'est à travailler ensemble où à jouer aux échecs sur les pauses de midi. Pour Grumman, Mustang était une sorte de petit fils et il ne voulait rien d'autre au monde que de voir son poulain (oui le jeu de mot est idiot mais c'est sorti tout seul) épanoui et heureux.

La chose la plus difficile fut de convaincre Edward de mettre son uniforme d'apparat. L'armée avait toléré ce mariage et le Généralissime unissait les deux hommes à la seule condition que le Fullmétal soit en tenue militaire. Alphonse qui s'était occupé d'aider à l'habillage de son ainé, devait repasser derrière lui pour lui ré-enfiler sa veste où bien encore lui viser le képi sur sa tête.  
Winry avait beau lui dire qu'il était ravissant dans cette tenue, Edward se trouvait tarte la dedans. Il aurait préféré reporter le smoking que lui avait offert son fiancé deux mois avant.

- arrête de stresser pour un rien Edward le rassura Winry, tu ne va pas au champ de bataille à ce que je sache ! alors tient toi tranquille. Je suis passée par là, je comprends ton anxiété mais tu vas t'unir à l'homme que tu aimes, c'est le principal.

- Je ne voulais pas d'un grand mariage et quand j'ai vu la liste des invités j'ai bien cru tomber des nues. Un simple petit comité m'aurait largement suffit ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas extravagant comme garçon.

- Non, mais tu oublies qui se marie avec toi, ce n'est pas un simple soldat de base, c'est un Général de brigade reprit Alphonse. Et d'après les rumeurs Grumman voudrait en faire son successeur, ce qui signifierait que bientôt tu serais le mari du Généralissime en personne. C'est donc normal que la noce soit à la hauteur.

Le mariage se déroula en effet en apothéose. Il y avait des soldats pour faire des haies d'honneur avec leur sabre pour le passage des futurs mariés et des témoins, la salle regorgeait de fleurs de toutes les sortes, un immense tapis rouge jonchait l'allée que tous les invités foulaient pour prendre place. Edward effrayé par tant de chichi, fut rassuré par Roy qui lui murmura de ne pas quitter son regard en enlevant le képi de son cadet. Se perdre dans le regard de son amour lui permit de garder son sérieux et de profiter de la cérémonie.  
Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand Grumman les déclara mariés et que Roy le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser devant toute la foule dénouant le catogan d'Edward par la même occasion. Autant la cérémonie avait été un peu trop protocolaire, autant la réception fut grandiose. Entre les danses, le repas, les jeux; toute la soirée avait été animée de main de maitre par les deux témoins. Surtout qu'ils avaient prévu une sortie en douce pour les jeunes mariés afin de les laisser un dans leur intimité après toutes ces émotions. Cette journée avait été en tout point parfaite.

Mustang venait juste de rentrer de son travail quand il aperçu son petit blond, entrain de regarder le cadre au mur. Il lui enlaça la taille.

- Monsieur Mustang, à force, vous allez vraiment finir par user cet article en le regardant de vos grands yeux soleils aussi brillants.

- N'empêche, si on m'avait dit que c'est à cause d'une revue pour midinette que je serai le mari du Généralissime et qu'en plus ce Généralissime aurait les traits de la personne qui m'a joué le plus de vacherie quand il n'était que colonel, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

- La vie est faite de surprises et non des moindres mon cher amour.

Mustang lui donna une lettre qu'il avait reçue au QG

_Mon cher Edward,_  
_J'ai appris que toi et Roy n'avaient pas eu le temps de profiter de vacances après votre mariage car l'ancien Généralissime Grumman formait Mustang à prendre la relève. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, il est temps pour vous deux de profiter d'une belle lune de miel. C'est pour cette raison que je met à votre disposition ma résidence secondaire à Xing. Tous les domestiques seront là pour vous faire passer le meilleur séjour de votre vie._  
_Edward, grâce à toi, j'ai pu monter sur le trône impérial, alors j'aimerais te remercier vraiment de ce que tu as fait pour moi._

_À très vite_

_Ling yao_

- Je viens de nous accorder trois semaines de congé, nous partons demain matin lui murmura Roy.

Edward heureux, les joues rouges hocha la tête avant de se faire embarquer dans la chambre par Roy. Ce dernier lui glissa à l'oreille qu'avant la lune de miel, il y a toujours une nuit de noces.

_Dire qu'il a fallu un simple article de journal pour que nous soyons enfin mariés et heureux_pensèrent en même temps Edward et Roy tout en se déshabillant pour passer un moment dès plus torrides avant leur lune de miel au pays de Xing.

******  
END

Ariane.

j'attends vos reviews afin de savoir si cet OS vous a plu autant que j'ai prit plaisir à l'écrire


End file.
